Drilling and production operations may use information related to the conditions downhole in a wellbore environment. Such information may include parameters or characteristics of the borehole, the drilling fluid used for operating a drilling assembly in the borehole, and formations adjacent to the borehole. Imaging tools may be used downhole in the borehole to obtain information regarding the characteristics of the formations adjacent to the borehole and forming a wall of the borehole. An imaging tool may include one or more sensors to measure various parameters of the formation during operation of the drilling assembly. But, the measurements may be sensitive to the position of the sensors in the borehole, the resistivity of the mud in the borehole, and the resistivity of the formations adjacent to the borehole. These sensitivities may affect the quality of image data obtained by the sensors.